Touch
by Joshwwwa
Summary: Kurt Hummel was taught one thing in his life. If you want something you have to work for it. That's what his mother had always told him and he stood by her words to this day. Countless challenges were presented to Kurt throughout his life. Without knowing it yet Kurt would face a tougher challenge, a battle he has fought and lost countless times. Love. [KURT/BLAINE]


A/N: Okay guys so I've been working on this for a while. It's an AU where Kurt and Blaine never met until a bit into this chapter but everything else stays relativity the same. Hope you guys enjoy it. Remember to Read And Review it would help me a lot. Thanks!

Singing:

**Blaine**

_ Kurt  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was taught one thing in his life. If you want something you have to work for it. That's what his mother had always told him and he stood by her words to this day. Ending High School. He had to work for it. Getting out of Ohio. He had to work for it. Getting a place at NYADA. He had to work for it. Moving to New York. He had to work for it. Although everything seemed stressful the rewards of achieving his dreams were down to the sweat on his brow. He had to work even harder to guarantee a spot on Broadway but he knew that this would be one of his toughest challenges yet. His strong work ethic had brought him this far so what could let him down?<p>

Without knowing it yet Kurt would face a tougher challenge, a battle he has fought and lost countless times, love.

* * *

><p>The light shone in through Kurt's apartment reflecting off his porcelain skin. The room had a certain sophisticated air about it. He had a vanity cabinet which was made out of oak, surrounded by various skin products. Stood directly opposite the vanity cabinet was a wardrobe that had clothes for any and every situation imaginable. Stood on top of Kurt's bed side table was a fancy speaker system that currently held his trusty iPhone. The only other item in Kurt's room was his double bed which he was in. Kurt was curled up in inside a heap of blankets. Kurt rolled over to the other side, still drifting in unconsciousness. That was until…<p>

"Kurtie!" Rachel Berry sang as she bounced on her best friend's bed, a manic grin on her face.

Kurt snapped awake as his psychotic roommate was bouncing on his bed like a golden retriever. He gave her a piercing glare as he sat up on his bed. The gaze of her roommate made her stop but the manic grin never left her face.

"Rachel," Kurt said, sternly. "What have I told you about drinking coffee before I'm awake?"

"I haven't had any coffee," She said, pouting slightly.

"Rachel?" He said to her, his blue eyes still wearing that piercing look.

"Okay but it was only a decafe!" Rachel said grinning once more. Kurt briefly thought of the Joker before speaking again.

"Wanna tell me why you decided jumping on my bed was a good idea? Ever heard the phrase never tickle a sleeping dragon?" Kurt asks while yawning.

"Becaaaaaaaaaause," She sang once again. "It's our audition today! Why aren't you as excited as I am?"

"Ask me again when I've had five coffees," Kurt muttered as he pulled himself out of bed. "Let me get ready then we can go to Starbucks."

"I can't Kurt," She said slightly deflated. "I have to go to the salon to get my hair done but we'll meet up for lunch yeah?"

"Wake me up then ditch me, real nice Berry." The soprano said bitterly, but he had a smile on his face.

"You love me really Hummel," She giggled before ruffling his hair.

She ran out of the room, narrowly missing the pillow that Kurt had thrown at her. He shook his head as he stretched. Kurt moved towards his vanity cabinet applying his morning facial routine. Then he moved towards his wardrobe to pick out the audition outfit he had selected months in advance. He wore a purple shirt with brown chinos. He then grabbed his phone, his extra limb as Burt Hummel has called it. He decided that if he was going out for coffee he had to wear something warm as the last week had been unseasonably chilly. He put on a nice dark purple jacket and walked out of their apartment.

The streets of New York was bristling with people all heading out on their ways to work. Kurt got lightly knocked on the shoulder several times but this wasn't anything new to the Ohio native. People in this city were all on a caffeine high this early in the morning so knocking someone by their shoulder really didn't seem as rude as it should. Kurt was so close to the coffee shop now he could smell the caffeine which made his walking more brisk.

Kurt entered Starbucks and his heart sank. The line ran all the way to the door but determined to get his fix of caffeine Kurt stood patiently. Kurt tapped his feet patiently as he checked his phone, he noticed he had got three texts off Rachel, one off his step brother Finn and one off his dad. He unlocked his phone and looked firstly at the texts of Rachel.

'_Hey Kurtie, sorry about this morning! I'll see you at lunch where do you wanna go? X'_

'_Kuuuuuuuuuuuurt, reply I need to meet you for lunch. X'_

'_Fine be that way, but if you're not at subway within the time frame of 2.00 and 2.10 I will order a sandwich with anchovies. Don't think I won't. X'_

Kurt shook his head, smiling a little at Rachel's dramatic tendencies. Each one of the texts had been sent within five minutes of each other which made him worry for his step brother. God knows what he's like when he doesn't reply to Rachel. Kurt quickly shot her a text back telling her to calm down and he'll be there within the allotted time frame. Next he went to Finns text.

'_Hey dude, just wanted to say good luck for today! P.s. Make sure Rachel doesn't phone me 100 times, its better if you didn't ask.'_

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the text but suspected Finn had good reason, once again he sent a text back to Finn at lightning speed. The final text was off his dad, which simply said '_Good luck!'_ He send back a thank you. Kurt put his phone in his pocket and before he knew it he was at the front of the line. In front of him stood a rather harassed looking middle aged woman with hair turning slowly grey. She looked as if this was the last place she wanted to be.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks can I take your order please?" The woman said, her face didn't have any trace of a smile. Her tone was as bitter as the smell of coffee that filled the shop.

"Can I have a decaf latte please," Kurt said, smiling to her.

"Anything else?" She asked, though her eyes suggested that if Kurt even said yes she'd probably throw the decaf at his face. Kurt shook his head, no. "That'll be $5 please."

Kurt reached for his pocket and his heart sank. He had forgotten his wallet back at the apartment and he only had a few nickels on him. He frowned as he searched around both pockets to try and find his wallet but to no avail. The woman grew more and more impatient as Kurt finally sighed, looking to the woman apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I must have forgot my wallet at home." Kurt said, his voice a few octaves higher.

"I can't give you your coffee then," She said, rolling her eyes slightly at the soprano. "Sorry sir."

"What if I come back with the money?" He asked, if he didn't get his coffee soon he would flip over a table.

"I'm sorry sir but I have a lot of customers to deal with and if you came back your coffee would be cold," The woman said, although apologising she didn't show any remorse on her face.

"Okay," Kurt sighed. "Thanks anyway."

"Wait, I'll pay for it." Said a man's voice from behind Kurt, unknown to him.

Kurt spun around to see a guy with curly hair resting on his forehead with some really breathe taking brown eyes. He also had a beard which fitted sharply with the edges of his face. He was wearing basic attire a brown coat, some joggers and trainers. He wore fingerless gloves which showed his nibble fingers. Not incredibly fashionable in Kurt's opinion but it worked. He must have been around the same age as Kurt, 21 or 22.

"Oh no," Kurt said, very quickly looking to the man. "You really don't have to do that."

"Oh but I insist," He said, giving Kurt a heart-warming smile. "Anything to help our fellow man right."

"Thank you," Kurt said, blushing at the man with possibly the sexiest smile he had ever seen.

"No problem," He said, giving Kurt a wink.

'No that couldn't be right,' Kurt thought to himself. 'He probably just blinked.'

The man still hadn't taken his eyes off Kurt and suddenly he found himself looking deeper into the brown eyes. He noticed that they crinkled ever so slightly with the mans smile that tightened his jaw line. Kurt had to admit this guy was hot.

"Excuse me," The woman said, her patience wearing very thin at the two stood in front of her. "Either you buy him his coffee and place your order or get the hell outta here."

"Oh I'm sorry," The man said, finally ripping his eyes away from the coiffed haired man. "Here you go."

The woman almost immediately ripped away the money from his hands and shoved the slightly warm decaf in Kurt's face. The man gave Kurt a look as if to say 'Someone's a little bat shit crazy' and turned around to place his order. Kurt cupped his hands around the coffee and made his way out of the shop. Kurt turned around to see where the man had gone but he had disappeared amongst the fellow New Yorkers. Kurt shrugged and left the shop, if he saw him again he would most defiantly buy him a coffee.

As Kurt left the shop, the man had just got his regular order. A hot chocolate with a blueberry muffin. He sat down in his regular spot by the window. He loved to people watch in fact it was his favourite thing to do. However his eyes were trained on the guy who he had just bought coffee for. He could see him moving down the sidewalk, holding onto the decaf as if life was in that very cup. The man smiled as he watched him walk away.

He enjoyed playing the good Samaritan whether it be an old woman, a kid, even the odd homeless dog but there was something different about that guy. His eyes were a strange colour. He wasn't sure whether they were a forest green or an ocean blue or even the greyest grey. That's why he couldn't look away. His porcelain skin also had to be admired. That guy was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. The man was kicking himself when his phone vibrated so violently he almost jumped. He answered it quickly to find his best friend, Wes on the other side.

"_Yo Anderson!"_ Wes said, smirking.

"What's up Wes," Blaine said, taking a big bite out of his muffin.

"_Not much, man not much."_ Wes said but in the background Blaine could hear the unmistakable sound of The Sims 3.

"Wesley," Blaine said, mocking a stern voice. "What are you doing playing The Sims? Do we have to have another intervention dude? Cuz the last time you played we couldn't get you out of your room for 5 days."

"_That was 6 months ago,"_ Wes said, yawning. _"Make like Elsa and let it go. Anyway you nervous for today bro?"_

"Not really," Blaine shrugged off his question.

"_Don't you lie to me Blaine Alexander,"_ Wes said in the same stern voice Blaine had used.

"What are you my mother?" He growled, though a small smile was on his face.

"_Don't you use that tone with me young man, your father wants a word,"_ Wes said, hearing the unmistakeable sound of him howling with laughter as he passed on the phone.

"_What up Anderson!"_ The voice of his other best friend David rang down the phone.

"Do I not have a first name with you two or something?" Blaine said with an exaggerated sigh.

"_You know you don't buddy."_ David chuckled lightly.

"I hope you're closely monitoring Wes," Blaine said, as he took a big gulp of his coffee. "We don't want another incident."

"_Don't worry I'm making sure he'll be off in the next ten minutes,"_ David said through a laugh but Blaine could hear Wes shout 'NO I WONT!' which was closely followed by a sound of a fist punching an arm. _"Anyway man, how you feeling about this audition?"_

"Okay I guess bit nervous," Blaine confessed. "Be good to be on the stage again. Busking has run its course."

"Oh yeah like you didn't have enough of that in high school," David said, ribbing him lightly. _"Anyway dude I better get going this idiots getting a nerf gun. Good luck, bye!"_

The line went dead and Blaine put his phone in his pocket. He had to laugh at his two idiot best friends. They were all really close during high school and even got called the three musketeers by their peers. However when college came around the three went to different parts of the country. Even then they stayed in constant contact, visited each other regularly and even went on a few holidays together. Now they all lived together in a studio apartment in central Manhattan which was utter, utter chaos.

Though Blaine was technically an 'adult' he still felt like a kid. He didn't have a job, though he was very popular when it came to busking in the street with his handy guitar. Although this didn't pay half the bills in the apartment Wes and David both had high paying jobs that required almost minimal effort. Well some effort but not enough effort that made them miss their bi-weekly nerf gun fight.

Blaine checked his watch, it was approaching 12. He needed to get ready for his audition. He shoved the rest of the muffin in his mouth and swigged down his coffee. He needed all the preparation he could for today's audition.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into Subway to see Rachel sat down in front of a half-eaten sub with a bottle of diet cola by her side. He smiled as he approached his best friend seeing that she had bought him a sub also with a chocolate chip cookie.<p>

"Trying to fatten me up Berry?" Kurt teased, throwing her a faux evil look.

"I don't need to do that Hummel," She quipped but laughed warmly.

"Wow shots fired," He giggled as he opened up his Subway, cautiously checking for any signs of anchovies. Thankfully there were none.

"Oh and here's your wallet," She placed it down on the table. "I can't imagine how you coped without your morning coffee."

"Well actually I did have it," Kurt said, smiling slightly at the memory of the guy with the curly hair and divine chocolate hazel eyes. "Some guy bought it for me."

"Some _guy?_" Rachel said, her eyes widening.

"Yes Rachel a _guy,_" Kurt said, rolling his eyes at her.

"Tell me everything, guys don't just _buy _coffee for strangers. Oh my goodness Kurt it's like you're in a Sandra Bullock film." She squealed but Kurt remained unfazed by this.

"Speed? Gravity?" Kurt said allowing the sarcasm to trip off every syllable. "I better not get on a bus today in that case."

"Boo you whore," She said simply. "C'mon Kurt it's been ages since you last had anyone be interested let alone actively going out his own way to buy you coffee."

Kurt suddenly looked at her, a little bit hurt by her statement. Admittedly he hadn't had a relationship in two years, not since Chandler. Kurt might have said they were in love at one point but looking back on it he was more caught up in the romance. Before that there was David, a jock from high school, who had been closeted but they met in secret. It was too much for Kurt so he called it off. Kurt had been through enough to not read into everything a good looking guy does for him. Not even if they buy him coffee. Rachel realised how Kurt was looking at her and flustered slightly.

"Oh Kurt I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry." She said, blushing furiously.

"It's okay," Kurt smiled, she did have a habit of putting her foot in her mouth. "It's nothing don't worry, I'll probably never see him again anyways."

Rachel nodded, still feeling a little bad. "Oh by the way they sent us all an email on the songs they want us to audition with. It's mainly mash ups."

"Oh really?" Kurt said intrigued, he unlocked his phone clicking on the email icon. The email was there and he opened it praying it was something good.

_**Dear Mr Hummel,**_

_**Your audition song will be a duel between you and a fellow performer auditioning for the play. You will be singing a mashup between Katy Perry's Roar and Sara Bareilles' Brave. Your part of the song will be that of Brave. Please be prepared for your audition at 5pm sharp today. Find the music to your part enclosed. **_

_**Regards,**_

_**Lesley Frotogical **_

"Oh my goodness," Kurt said, smiling at the email. "I got Brave."

"Really? That's great!" Rachel said enthusiastically.

"But it's a duel," Kurt said, nervously. "What if we don't match pitch, or what if he's better or worse?"

"Calm down sweetie, you'll do fine." She smiled, reaching for his hand. "You love it and god knows I've heard you sing that song enough."

"I guess so," Kurt said, feeling a little better. "We've got a couple of hours to get prepared. Come on lets go."

They picked up their things and departed from Subway. Kurt had a feeling this audition was going to go well, almost like instinct. He really hoped he was right.

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived back at his studio apartment about two hours before his audition. The apartment was big but cosy. There were cushy sofas centred on a multimedia station which the guys spent most of their free time in front of. The kitchen was just across from it and there were pizza boxes stacked a mile high (or very nearly). In the little free space left was the gym area where they had three treadmills, weights and various equipment. Blaine put down his keys on the sofa, next to the nerf gun.<p>

"Kids, I'm back!" Blaine called out, laughing when his best friends came out of their respective bedrooms and racing down the stairs.

"Blaine!" They both exclaimed giving him a hug that would scare most people but not Blaine. He was used to these two idiots. "We missed you!"

"I've been gone for an hour," He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"AN HOUR IS TOO LONG," Wes yelled dramatically.

"WE WERE SO BORED WE HACKED INTO YOUR EMAILS," David screamed.

"You did what?!" Blaine shouted, reaching for the nerf gun and pointing it at the two.

"PLEASE, MERCY!" Wes cowered as David used him as a human shield.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger," Blaine growled at the two. "I dare you."

"Because we printed off your sheet music for the audition and already set up the song on our iPods." David flinched.

"Oh wow," Blaine said caught off guard, but not lowering the nerf gun. "Well thanks what's the song?"

"It's a mashup between Roar and Brave. You have to duel it out with some other dude, you have Roar." David said, still not coming out from behind Wes.

"Oh Katy Perry," Blaine smiled, lowering the gun thinking about his luck. "Well I better get rehearsing, thanks guys!"

"Don't thank us just yet," Wes said as he lunged towards the nerf gun and firing at Blaine's head.

"WESLEY!" Blaine exclaimed chasing after the boy as he roared with laughter.

* * *

><p>5 o clock came much faster than Kurt had anticipated. In fact much quicker than what would be nicer. Wasn't it only this morning that Rachel had jumped on his bed? Kurt moved from foot to foot trying to get rid of his nerves. It wasn't working. Although he was a bit of an adrenaline junkie when it came to performing he couldn't help but worry who his counterpart could be? Kurt wanted to scream or something but deemed it a bit too unprofessional for an audition.<p>

"You okay?" An oddly familiar voice asked from behind him.

Kurt turned around to find the guy who had bought him coffee stood right there, wearing exactly what he had been this morning. He gave Kurt a smile which he tried to return but was frightened it looked more like a grimace than a smile. The man didn't take his eyes off him.

"Um," Kurt was desperately trying to find words but failed miserably. "Yes I guess I'll be fine once I'm out there. Thanks again for the coffee it was really nice."

"No worries," Blaine said, not being able to take his eyes in front of the guy in front of him. "So is this your first audition?"

"No," The Ohio native shook his head. "How about you?"

"Well, no but I haven't auditioned for a while been mainly busking," Blaine admitted to the guy.

"Oh cool," Kurt smiled. "So what are you performing?"

"Well I'm doing a duel." Blaine said, smiling to the boy. He seemed to be warming up to him.

"Oh really, me too!" Kurt said, somehow being able to smile back. "I'm singing Brave."

"Wait what?" Blaine said, taken back. He would be singing with this guy? No friggin way.

"Yeah Brave, I'm up against a guy singing-

"Roar," Blaine finished unable to believe it.

"Yes how did you know?" Kurt asked, it not quite hitting him yet.

Before he could answer a voice called. "Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel up next please!"

Kurt walked to the stage and found the guy following him. Kurt couldn't quite believe it, it was so strange what's the likely hood? But Kurt decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Blaine was going through a similar train of thought. What the hell?! This really was a small world.

"Okay gentlemen," The director Lesley said. "We're going to start the music."

The music began to play, Blaine closed his eyes and began.

**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath.**

**Scared to rock the boat and make a mess**

**So I sat quietly, agreed politely**

**I guess I forgot I had a choice**

**You pushed me past the breaking point**

**I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything **

Kurt had to concentrate as his bit was coming up but he couldn't concentrate this guy's voice was like pure magic. It enticed him and made him feel something little music could make him feel, pure joy. Kurt smiled as Blaine continued.

**You held me down but I got up**

**Get ready cuz I've had enough**

**I see it all I see it now**

**I got the eye of the tiger the fighter**

**Dancing through the fire cuz I am a champion**

**And you're gonna hear me roar**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

**You're gonna hear me-**

_You can be amazing_

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

_You can be the outcast or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

_Or you could start speaking up_

_Nothings gonna hurt you like the words do_

_When they settle 'neath your skin_

_Kept on the inside no sunlight_

_Sometimes I shadow wins_

Suddenly Blaine realised it was almost his time again but this boys voice was beautiful. It was as clear as anything he had heard before, like birds singing in a forest or something so precious you want it for your own. Blaine had a stupid smile on his face.

_But I wonder if you-_

**You held me down but I got up get ready cuz I've had enough**

**You hear my voice you hear that sound**

**Like thunder gonna shake your ground**

**You held me down but I got up**

**Already brushing off that dust I see it all I see it now**

Kurt suddenly had an idea he turned around and faced him head on as if to battle him. Blaine gladly joined in as the end of the song was nearing. Kurt smiled as Blaine grinned at him singing with all of his heart.

_Say what you wanna say_

**I got the eye of the tiger**

_And let the words fall out_

**Dancing through the fire**

_Cuz honestly I wanna see you be brave_

**Cuz I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

_Say what you wanna say_

**I got the eye of the tiger**

_And let the words fall out_

**Dancing through the fire**

_Cuz honestly I wanna see you be brave_

**Cuz I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

_Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave_

**ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**

The music came to a close and the director was on his feet clapping. Blaine looked sheepishly at Kurt whilst Kurt let out a giggle that was now Blaine's second favourite sound. Next to his voice of course.

"You two were amazing," The director said, still clapping. "We'll be in touch."

Kurt was shaking from the excitement of it all and Blaine still had an adorkable smile on his face. They went off stage when Blaine turned him around gently. Kurt grinned at him.

"Wow you were really good," Blaine said, hardly believing his luck. "Like damn you can sing, gave me a run for my money."

"You're kidding right you were _amazing!" _Kurt clapped his hands together. "I think you did better than Katy Perry herself."

"Well either way it looks like we're in the same production together," Blaine smiled. "And as we are I think I should introduce myself." He held out a hand. "Blaine Anderson."

"I'm Kurt Hummel," He said, taking the man's hand and feeling something being thrust into his own.

"I'll see you later Kurt Hummel," He said, giving him a wink then he left Kurt to look at the piece of paper in his hand.

_Here's my number decaf _

And sure enough below it was Blaine's number. Kurt smiled as he looked down at the piece of paper. People really were right about New York – it' the city where dreams are made.

* * *

><p>Songs: Roar - Katy Perry<p>

Brave - Sara Bareilles

Inspired by: watch?v=GY0q5GuLZa8


End file.
